Unknown Love
by AnnaAnon
Summary: Sometimes the person you fall in love with isn't what they say they are ... sometimes they're not ever human, NEW characters NEW settings, New Love Story Reviews are welcome good or bad
1. Chapter 1

Her hands trembled as she lent down to pick up the shard of colour glass, it was cold and smooth though the ends where sharp as she looked at it apiece of hair flicked into her grey eyes absentmindedly she tucked it behind her ear... the glass was white with a red shapes coursing through it. She traced the shapes with her finger over and over.

Sudenly there was a scuttling noise behind her, and it felt like there was something pressed to her neck something moving over her, in shock she dropped the glass, it shattered into thousands of peices She breathed in quickly before wipping round and shouting out.

"Hello ?" the room was silent and the cobwebs moved slightly in the breeze,she thought she felt something touch her hand gently, she looked at it. Her heart beat increased

"Who's there?" she whispered ,she shivered and shook her arm, glancing at her watch

"Damn" she muttered she looked over at the glass, breathed in and turned around heading for the door. She walked out into the yard across the thick bracken, and nettlesclimbed over the fence, before looking back at The old Manor house, the abandoned mansion old dark and dusty, she turned and walked down the road, towards town.

"Catherine... i've been waiting for ages where have you been."

"I'm sorry Carla it took ages to walk down... I could work off the time?"

"You where at that old manor house again. if i was to tell your father."

"NO Please don't i won't be late again."

Catrlas face seemed harsh unreadable she was causually filling her red nails with her fake tanned hand, he hair high up and red same colour as her nails, falling out of her bun and around her wrinkled neck complete with fake perals. her botox didn't hide her age, but made her face always look pained, but when it came to dealing with Catherine maybe she was, she stood up in her ridiculous high heels and reagusted her bright green uniform with the words "U.S.A's finest star dinner" written on the front.

"Well make sure your not....table six wants there order taken, get your note pad and get moving" Carla turned and wondered towards the staff exit "I'm taking my break" she said ciggarete in hand.

Catherine sighed with relif, as she removed her coat to show her bright green waitress uniform completete with badge matching badge .

Catherine put on her fake smile put her black long hair into a high pony tale, and walked towards table 6, a family of five, a lazy looking out father and paniced mother surrounded by two young boys and one teen girl throwing a strop.

"BUT MUM, i wanted to go to the new restaurent in the mall...not this old dinner."

"Look sweetie we couldn't book there."

"BUT..."  
Catherine interupted "Howdy i'm Catherine, and i'll be your waitress for tonight have you decided what you'd like to order?"

The father rolled his eyes. "Yes... we'll have two kiddies chicken Cowboy boxes...an elvis isn't dead 30 pounds steak."

"Do you want rock and roll sauce with that?" Catherine asked sweetly

"Sure whatever... a Hollywood Fame green salad,and a Marylin Monroe Pizza Meal."

"Sure" Catherine smiled "Any drinks?"

"Yes of course" The Father said frustrated. "Two cokes, one beer and one birthday girl pink smoothie."

"Do you want sprinkles with that?"

"Sure."

Catherine grinned a big fake smile and said sickly sweetly "I'll get that now sir


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's laugh bounced across the dinner not that anyone could hear him, his dark hair fell forward as he laughed so hard he nearly fell of the dinner counter, he looked round the dinner and spotted Catherine, he stood up and sauntered over to an empty seat where he could see her better, his green eyes watched her while his black hair , contrasting against his pale skin flickered into his eyes.

He watched Catherine take peoples orders her voice fake and hilarious to him, he watched her tug her pony tale up higher and glance at the clock he followed her gaze. And muttered huskly "Soon time to go hey... I'll walk with you," .

Catherine smiled at closing time and put on her warm jacket she pulled out her pony tale, and let her hair loose. She smiled and walked out the door,down the now dark streets and across the pavement. Beck walked with her.

" You got quite freaked out back at that mansion place. It was just me " he chuckled " Must say bright green is so not your colour."

Catherine stopped, she was sure she felt something next to her, she frowned and took a step towards the wall, shook her head and turned back.

Beck walked beside her insilence till she got to her small house, she opened the door sighed and closed the door


	3. Chapter 3

Beck watched her go, and cautioausly took a step back looked at her small house, turned and ran towards the wall across from her house with one cautious leap he jumped up onto it stood faced the house once more, grinned " Same time tomorrow" he muttered before jumping off and running into the distance.

.* * * * *

Catherine sighed as she slipped off her shoes and dumped her bags on the floor,, letting her hair fall out of her tight pony tail, and walking into the lounge and flopping onto the couch.

"thats, that done then" she muttered reaching towards the coffee table for the remote, and switching on some late night tv. She lay back and relaxed.

"Catherine....wakkeeee up." Catherine opened her eyes wearly to see Denise standing over her. Her eyebrow raised blond hair loose and falling over her shoulder.

"hmmm What time is it"

"Half two " Denise stood straight and slumped next to her on the sofa. Catherine's black hair fell forward and her make-up was crusty on her eyes, she cautiously rubbed them

"Bettern get the the shower Cath... you going down the crows nest later ?"

"Who's going..?"

"the usual Oh and I heard the new boy Beck and his friend Niall are going to."

Catherine smiled. "Suren why not" she stood up from the scruffy couch strectched and wondered over to the bathroom.

"Cath" Denisie said "You like that Beck guy don't you ."  
Catherine smiled and pretended she hadn't heard her. She closed the door and she hummed to herself as she stepped into the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

The club was packed and Denisie and Catherine struggled to make it through the door, it was hot, and dim, and the movement and smell of bodies remained in the air.

Beck smiled as Catherine walked in her black hair, curled and natural a rather tight purple dress that clashed against her pale skin and green eyes, he shook his head towards Nial...

Catherine looked around causally and caught Beck standing with his elusive dark Nial, She lent towards Denise

" to your left, by the pool table" Imediatley Denise smiled

"Fancy a game of pool Cath ?" Denise licked her lips, "Let's see if we can't get Beck by the end of the evening." She shook her blonde hair winked at Catherine and started towards them.

Catherine smiled and walked towards the pool table. Immediately Beck looked up, he smiled and moved so she could get past. Catherine blushed and nodded a thanks.

"Hey you fellas fancy a game, it's to hot to dance at the moment and we could really use of player to play against Cath, i'm rubbish you see."

Nial raised one eyebrow then shrugged towards Beck. Nial then moved towards the door a cigarette in his hand. Denise pouted momenterly in annoynence before heading for the bar her golden hair shimmering behind her.

Beck moved towards Catherine and smiled "Sure. I'll play"

Catherine smiled weakly, and was annoyed as she found herself speechless, Beck smiled and indicated that she take the first go. He flicked his hair back and watched as she took her go, tutting when she missed the ball completely. He grinned cheekly at her to show he was joking she retaliated by poking out her tounge and saying "Well lets see how you do."

After a while Niall came back, seeming more relaxed he lent back against the table and asked if Catherine or Beck wanted a drink, to which Beck replied that winner would buy drinks, he raised his eyebrows at Catherine before winning the whole entire game then and there.

The club seemed to be quieter and the music mellower. Catherine turned to Beck smiling and about to ask him what drink he wanted.

"How about a dance instead of a drink " he suggested placing his hand on Catherines waist, it set a tingle up her spine and she blushed.

"Sure" He softly took her onto the dancefloor, and placed her hands round his neck, and carefully placed his round her waist, they glided of the floor, and he began to hold her closer. The club seemed to spin and song seemed to blend into song, she could feel her frail heart beating wildly and look down in shame when ever she looked into Becks eyes for to long.

The gradually stopped and Beck tucked the hair carefully out of her eyes, her skin tingled at his slightest touch.

"Maybe we should get you home hey ?" He grinned at her and starred deep into her eyes.

Catherine blushed and nodded before pulling down her purple dress, and indicating to head towards the door.

She passed Denise on the way who was in a deep snogging session with a guy she recognized from her work place a part timer like herself. She waved towards Denise , and she pulled away enough to say quietly to her

"Well done Cath he seems to be begging for it" before winking and turning away.

The outside world was dark and cold, and as Catherine walked with Beck, shadows seemed to creep round every corner.

"Where do you live ?" Catherine asked as they ambled down the dark streets.

"Other side of town actually." He laughed and it seemed to fill the cold wet pavements they walked down, his muscular arms didn't seem to twitch in the cold, but when he saw Catherine shiver briefly he clutched her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She blushed and smiled.

"I'm just down here " she pointed towards a side road which lead to her house.

Beck nodded,

Catherine smiled "You're never really round much,... i mean i've never seen you out before Niall we see alot, he comes to the dinner sometimes, you not so much."

"Ahh well i'm around... your not looking hard enough" he laughed before squeezing her hand.

"Why ... you bothered if i'm not around" Catherine looked at him but he kept his eyes straight, and faced ahead.

"NO ... well no i just ..umm" She looked away

"I'd be bothered if you weren't" He said sternly. Catherine looked up at him

"But we've met only a few times before."

"Have we ? feels like longer."

"Yes" Catherine agreed, before turning and ending up outside her home.

"Well we're here thanks for taking me back" she let go of his hand and took a step back.

"Anytime" he muttered he took a step towards her, again gently tucking a peice of stray hair away from here eyes. His soft finger gently traced her cheek, her cheek felt on fire.

He then smiled took her hand kissed it gently, before bowing and grinning cheekily.

"Hopefully Catherine... you'll be seeing me alot more." He winked cheekily, turned and started off down the road.

Catherine stood there for a while, and gently traced where his hand had been on her face she sighed and smiled. "I hope so Beck" she whispered before turning her key in the lock.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine sat on the stairs tracing the shards of glass once again, the glass felt different from normal glass, there seemed to be a warmth to them... she sat on the dark dusty steps and felt the shard roll over in her hand.

She didn't know what it was about the place, or why she'd go there at least once a week. She just felt the need to, she felt calmness and silence there that she'd never felt before. For an abandoned manor it definitely had the spooky creaky look to it, but the atmosphere was the most peaceful and quiet she'd ever known.

Niall walked into the Holly Wood Dinner, with a thoughtful look on his face, he spotted Catherine immediately, and took a seat towards the end of the dinner making sure that she'd see him, her high pony tail bobbed around as she read out he specials to a rather un amused customer, she grinned before turning round and heading towards Niall. Her expression was confusion but she smiled all the same.

"Hello Niall... haven't seen you for a few weeks not since the club."

"If you wondering where Beck is, he's not here right now, but he should be soon "his voice was stern and seemed full of authority.

Catherine's face fell momentarily before her smile returned "I see is there anything I can get you?"

"I came here to talk to you Catherine... when's your next break?"

"Ten minutes" she replied

"Good Beck should be here by then." Catherine turned to go.

"On second thoughts the Lady Gaga green salad sounds perfect."

Catherine gritted her teeth "Sure Niall."

*. * * * *

Beck entered the dinner and Catherine's heart seemed to stop, he was wearing a blue top with jeans and trainers, the blue matched his eyes perfectly piercing and made his hair stand out, he avoided her eyes, and smiled at her.

She casually went over and joined them at the table, "This all seems very formal "she said.

"Umm yes well you see Cath, can I call you Cath." Niall asked. Catherine nodded. "We wondered if you wanted to hang out with us sometime" he leaned back in his chair seeming very relaxed yet on edge.

"Right?" she raised her eyebrow slightly.

Beck looked at her and then smiled. "You could bring your friend ... whets her name?"

"Denise." She smiled Niall looked at beck for amount and seemed to be angry.

"Sure why not" he replied coldly. "Now that is all done, could your bring me my salad."

Catherine got up it was the end of her break anyway. "Sure Niall, your wish is my command" she edged away teeth gritted as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Why do you want her... she's nothing special, not even pretty... In fact I find her quite annoying." Niall whispered, Catherine heard and hung her head, trying to hide her anger.

. * * * * *

"Well any particular reason Beck?" Niall quizzed after Catherine had stormed off to the kitchen.

"She's different, and I get the feeling she knows about us. A lot of summer fairies know about her, they know something we don't... i want to know it to. "Beck said back.

Niall shrugged "Go ahead though you will find no gain from it."

Beck turned to him, "You know?!" Nail turned to look at him, "Of course I do Keenan had to tell me.... Don't ask me anymore I don't want to say.. you've grown attached to her haven't you " he said causally before turning to look outside at the gathering rain clouds.

"Coming" he beckoned as he stood up.

"I'm fine here, unless you insist." Beck said sternly.

Nail stood up from the plastic pink seats, "The air here is suffocating me. Stay if you like, and have that gaga salad if you want, I can already smell the chemicals." He nodded his scarred face pale in the yellow disco lights. Before shuffling outside the door, before he left he turned towards Beck and said "It wasn't a good idea to invite her friend... you will only loose in the arrangement."

Catherine returned with the salad. "Don't tell me he left?" she said to Beck who was still starring at the door. He turned and smiled "Yeah he wanted to."

Catherine sighed and indicated her head to the salad in her hand, "What does he want me to do with this." Her hair bobbed from side to side as she put the plate on the table.

"He gave me the money" Beck put his hand in his pocket

"Forget it" Catherine picked it up turned to walk away before saying "Anything else you want" he voice was bitter and Beck frowned. "Whats up ?"

"Nothing ... sir is that all you'll be having" she indicated towards the water untouched on the table.

"Yes i'm fine thanks." The confusion in his voice.

"Good ...so Bye" she turned and walked away, face broken.

.* * * *

Beck walked out of the dinner, before going back in this time without glamour so he was invisible to everyone.

He sat on the counter next to the till which Catherine was at, a peice of her jet balck hair had fallen into her eyes. She looked up to where he had been sitting, and sighed "Great" she murmerd "What was that love ?" said the customer ,rounded man, sun burnt with a hawian shirt on and black glasses. Catherine glanced up before putting on a fake smile and matching sickly voice "Nothing Sir heres your change." She shut the til turned around and lent against it.

Carla appeared her fake nails red and matching her fake tan and amy whinehouse styled eyes. "You alright ?" she said her wrinkled mouth stretched into a fake smile.

"No can i take the rest of the day off."

"Sure Honey. But i'll have to take all your tips." She smiled sweetly and fakely.

"Sure whatever." Catherine handed over some money, grabbed her coat and headed for the door, Beck at her heels.

She walked down the streets heading away from her house, and the dinner. The roads where quiet and the sun was red in the sky. Catherine walked arms folded head down.

"I know your there." She whispered. Beck looked round, there was on one else there.

"Beck ?" she turned her head, he stopped. "I can see you .. well ish.." He stopped.

"Can you really ?" he whispered his heart stopped.

"Yes and i have since you pretended to leave the dinner." She sighed. Beck grabbed her arm to stop her walking.

"How ?" He asked.

"I don't know i just can. I couldn't before but i got the sense you where there....sometimes." She loosened her hair and looked at him.

"I heard what Niall said to you earlier.".. Becks eyes widened "What ?"

"what he said about me, and that you shouldn't be bothered with me... "

"But i am." He breathed. Catherine looked up "Right." She snorted and looked away.


End file.
